Over You
by SteelersGrl57
Summary: Hermione Granger is beginning her sixth year at Hogwarts when she comes to find herself in a time not her own. What evil had sent her there? And how can she ever think to get over what hasn't even started? Especially when it involves love? Mostly RLHG


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters involved, or anything that has been created by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing other than my own plotline._

OVER YOU: PROLOGUE

The sun beat down heavily upon all that stood below its shimmering wrath. If beheld simply by the eye, it would most certainly pass for a beautiful day. There was not a cloud in the sky, and the day looked happy and bright. If one were to only step out the door, however, the heat would feel almost suffocating. It would feel as though you were suddenly smothered with fifty blankets, or garbed in a hundred layers. As if with one step, you had traveled directly from the North Pole to the very center of the earth.

But even the blazing factor of this dreary heat couldn't think to stop nearly a thousand frivolous students from filling nearly every seat in ever section of the quidditch pitch at the very peak of that Saturday afternoon.

On such a blistering day, with no classes to attend, all but the most stubborn of the student body had rid of their heat-encapturing robes, and donned harmless muggle clothes, of their house's respective colors of course. Some had even been bewitched to move like a wizard's portrait.

The match that was taking place that day was between Griffindor and Ravenclaw, and massive waves of blues and reds; of bronzes and golds rippled about the stands. And indeed, the cheers were loud enough to echo an ocean's roar.

So focused was everyone on the game, and so loud and obnoxious, that they never did notice such an inconspicuous boy sitting in the Hufflepuff section of the pitch let loose a third bludger, its course leading it straight to the Griffindor seeker.

The young, green-eyed wizard dodged the bludger easily, and tried a useless swipe at his brow to rid it of sweat before loking to continue on with his game. A fimiliar scream from the stands, however, mixed with the splintering sound of wood, distracted him from his seeking. There, in the stands, was Hermione Granger, pressed up against Ginny, who had been sitting beside her, staring in shock at the gaping hole that the bludger left where she was previously sitting.

Before she had much time to think, she was forced to jump aside again, avoiding the rogue bludger best she could without knocking Ginny to the ground. By then, a Ravenclaw beater had made his way to the scene, and Hermione relaxed for a moment as the boy's bat collided with the bludger. She wasn't, however, prepared for the heavy black ball to splinter the bat in two, and soon all she could feel was pain. A scream managed to escape her lips before she fell to the ground, unable to stand from the pain that began in her right arm, and oddly spread throughout her entire body. It felt as though it was consuming her, piercing her in every spot it was able to wiggle into. The world was swirling around her, and she could hear only mumbled roars of what people around her were saying.

She did hear one thing. "Hermione! _Hermione!"_ That was Harry's voice, and it was fading, so slowly. As though the words were taking longer and longer to reach her. "_HERMIONE!"_ Came his scream again, and she felt the touch of his hand to her arm, his fingers wrapping around her uninjured wrist, but it was a light, fleeting touch that seemed quite odd to her, even in the fragile, pain-filled state of mind. But she couldn't see what Harry was seeing.

From Harry's eyes, his best friend was fading. She was fading fast, but not in the way most would think. She was truly fading away, becoming transparent to Harry's eyes. Her body was surrounded in a blueish light that had consumed her from inside of the little demon of a bludger, and not only did he see her disappearing, but he _felt_ her disappearing, too. She was becoming less and less under his hand, feeling less solid with every second, almost as though he were holding a deflating balloon. He saw Dumbledoor rushing towards him, but paid no mind. He just kept screaming, hoping to God that it would somehow keep her from leaving, or dying, or bring her back from whatever was happening to her. Dumbledoor finally reached them, but it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

"Um, hey James?" 

"What's up Wormtail?"

"Is it normal for girls to just appear at your feet?"

"Well, for me, Wormtail, yes. Yes it is," replied James Potter, an amused smirk sliding across his face. "Why do you ask?"

Peter Pettigrew rolled his eyes at his friend's much expected statement. "No, as in, a girl just appeared at my feet. As in, she wasn't there a second ago, and now she's there. And James, I don't think she's concious."

The cocky grin that had just previously been plastered to the handsome boy's face was replaced with a look of confusion. His brow furrowed, and he leaned forward into his broom, going to join his friend in the stands. And to his amazement, Peter was right. Lying in the stands was a girl. Her eyes were closed tightly, almost painfully, but she had a look of grace about her regardless. Her hair was thick and chestnut brown, curling in every which way, and her frame was rather petite, covered in a maroon and gold tee-shirt and a pair of shorts. A wand was clutched lightly in her left hand, and her right looked incapable of clutching anything at the moment, for worse than simply finding her lying in the middle of the stands was the odd angle at which her arm was sticking out at.

"God, Wormtail, I didn't think you were serious. Look at her arm! Why, it looks like someone tried to beat it off of her with a bat! Give me a hand, Pete, let's get her to Madame Pomfrey, she'll fix her up pretty quick."

Without a word, Peter helped James lift the girl, and the two carried her into the school. "Hey James?"

"Yeah, Pete?"

"Do you even know who this is?"

"Nope, but we're not gonna find out until she's awake, are we? Keep going!"

In a matter of a few minutes, they had the girl lying on a bed in the hospital wing, and were explaining to Madame Pomfrey the situation, who was not at all pleased.

"Confounded idiots, the lot of them, that would do this to a girl, no matter who she may be. She certainly didn't just fall on it, that's for sure. Right then, out you two. I'll have her mended in no time, but you have no purpose here anymore. Be gone!"

"Geesh, okay!" muttered Peter under his breath, following James from the room. "Don't know what ever got that woman's wand in a knot!"

"Forget Madame Pomfrey, Pete, lets go find Moony and Padfoot! And if we just happen to run across Lily Evans along the way, so be it!"

And so with that, James and Peter hurried down the corridor, away from the Hospital Wing in search of their friends.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading so far! This prologue is just kind of to get this story started off and moving, even though there _are_ a few pretty big pieces to the plot mixed in just those few words. Just take a closer look . I'm hoping to be out with the first chapter soon, give me maybe a day or so, and to anyone who's doubtful when it comes to decent length, you can expect my chapters to be MUCH longer than this. Again, this is just to get things up and moving, and to clearly define where we are and what's looking to happen. You can expect from now on at least four or five pages a chapter, and that's a promise. Thanks again for reading! I welcome constructive criticism and advice with open arms! 


End file.
